1. Field
This invention relates to spools for storing wide, heavy-duty tape so that said roll is not damaged in storage and the roll can be readily removed intact from said spool.
2. Prior Art
The wide, thick tape used for wrapping underground pipe to prevent corrosion typically comes upon a hollow cardboard core. The roll of tape, including core, is placed upon the spindle of a tape wrapping machine. Frequently, however, the roll of tape is damaged or the roll is subjected to extreme temperature variations which cause the tape to expand and contract, often causing the roll to bulge at a side, rendering it unuseable on the tape wrapping machine.
Although the use of any types of spools with pipe tape is unknown to the inventor, the spools commonly available for other purposes have shortcomings for the purpose of storing pipe tape thereon.
Paper or cardboard spools have insufficient flange strength to be useful. Also, such spools can't be readily disassembled so the tape and core can be removed for insertion upon a tape machine.
Other spools, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,021 and 2,546,253 would not be particularly adaptable as spools for pipe tape. The hub portion of the spool shown in McCluer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,021, has hubs with central openings to admit axles. The spool of McCluer is intended to be rotated to receive thread. The spool does not appear to have features facilitating disassembly nor features for allowing an axial force to be applied through the tubular spindle.
The spool illustrated in Beauregard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,253, shows a collapsible spool having a key running the length of the spindle. The end flanges have a hub portion protruding towards the spindle so that the inner face of the flange is not planer. The spool does not have means for facilitating disassemble nor means for dislodging a roll from the spool.